HP & Order of the Phoenix,of Shadow and Suspicion
by The-Author-Jaunvive
Summary: Made up going along,good so far, r/r, lol!!


Hey!! Be nice!! This is my first fic, and I get kinda impatient when I'm writing cos I'm doing my G.C.S.E's @ the mo', so... as I said before, no flames, hate mail, virus's or n e other sort of violent mailing!!! (No I didn't say that, did I?...) I'm sensitive!!! (lol!!) It's my version of Harry P. & the order of the phoenix; so don't hate me too much!!! Byeeeee!!!! Jeddie. (P.s. If u r wondering, YES!! I AM a girl)  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix.  
  
Chapter one. Of Shadows and Suspicions...  
  
Harry Potter, a black haired and green-eyed boy, lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was reflecting on what had happened during his last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So much had changed. No longer did Harry wish with longing to go back to school, and even more unusual was that he was considering staying at his aunt's and uncles in the duration of his fifth year at Hogwarts. If this thought had crossed Harry's mind for just a second a year ago, he would have thought himself crazy. Harry hated his aunt and uncle. Didn't he? Harry pondered this for a moment but decided to leave that trail of thought. He turned onto his side facing away from the window, the soft orange glow form the street lamps outside was too bright for Harry, and the fact that there was a beam of startlingly strong moon-light slicing through the gap in his curtains didn't help much either. Unable to find the comfort of sleep, Harry turned to his clock to read the electronic figures on his table. Just gone four o'clock. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to rest with the light from outside, Harry slipped out of bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the ground. Darting out from underneath the covers Harry reached over to draw his curtains. As he was reaching for the fabric, a light flashed in the early morning sky near the horizon. Groping for his glasses, Harry never took his eyes of the point in the darkness where he could see, even without his lenses a dull shining in the inky blackness of the early morning hours. Placing his spectacles on his nose, Harry pressed his nose against he window, his hot breath steaming up the pane. The fact that there was a draft coming from the window no longer registered in his mind. The light vanished and Harry reluctantly turned away form the window, tearing his gaze from the tree-scattered area, as the suns first light crept over the horizon. Suddenly, a huge silhouette raised against the suns radiant beams, splitting the rays into kaleidoscopic rainbows showering through the glass of Harry's window. Straining to see it through the glare of the dawning sun, Harry squinted staring at the massive form, then, as suddenly as it ad appeared, the object vanished. Lingering for a few moments, Harry's mind was churning with thoughts, ideas, and reasons. Harry then decided the best thing to do, was to contact someone. Harry strode across the room towards his owl, Hedwig's, cage. Opening it as quietly as possible, Harry hushed Hedwig with a finger to his lips. Grabbing a piece of parchment, he dipped his quill into an open pot of ink, and paused. Who should he write to? Sirius. But no, he was "lying low" at Professor Remus Lupin's, what if someone intercepted Harry's owl, and found where Sirius was hiding? Harry became pensive, then, dipping his quill again, prepared to begin writing when a sharp tap sounded on Harry's window.  
  
A.N. Hee hee!!! I'm leaving it there folks, but don't worry, I have an email address so you can send your angry, violent messages to m.. Actually, never mind the messages... Any (friendly) queries can be sent to (don't laugh!!) jesterjennie@hotmail.com ----- cos I am!!! 0: ) : b lol!!! Jeddie. xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter one, continuation...  
  
Harry dropped his quill and rushed over to his window. Outside a large barn owl was carrying a small piece of folded parchment. Harry opened the window, stepping back to allow it entry to his room. It flew in, and with a flutter of wings, seated itself onto Harry's bed. Untying the letter, Harry's mind buzzed with anticipation. Had someone else seen that shadow? Careful not to rip it, Harry tried to recognize the writing. It was from Hermione!! Her tidy penmanship was obvious. Hedwig hooted reminding him about the other owl. He nodded in reply, and the owl swooped over to Hedwig's cage, drank quickly, and then flew out of Harry's open bedroom window. A cold breeze blew through, so Harry shut it, shivering. Sitting down on his bed Harry unfolded the note.  
  
Dear Harry, (it read) Please tell me you saw that thing over the horizon!! If you did, wasn't it amazing!!! What do you suppose it is? I tried looking for it in my Monster book of Monsters, and it's obviously some sort of bird, I just can't figure out which it is... Harry, you don't suppose it was Snuffles and Buckbeak, do you? Write back as soon as possible,  
  
Love (A.N. hee hee, sorry, couldn't help myself!!!) Hermione.  
  
Hurrying over to his desk, Harry picked up his quill once more, and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione, I did see it!! I never thought about looking for it my book, it's too early in the morning for me. I doubt it was Sirius, it was too large. Did you see the size of it? Somehow, I don't think any normal type (A.N. Wizard type) of birds that we've studied, could have made that sort of silhouette, do you? I'd say it was atlas 50 feet wide, not including it's wing span!! Cary on looking, and I'll write to Ron. Do you think that I should write to Snuffles? It might be a bit risky, I think Lupin lives in a muggle area, could be a difficult to be conspicuous. See you at Hogwarts, keep writing,  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
Folding up the parchment, Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage, fastening it to her leg. Speaking softly to her he said  
  
"I know you've never failed to deliver, but be as quick as possible, this is important. Thanks Hedwig." Nibbling his ear in affection, she tested her wings, before taking off in to the sun filled sky. Turning his attention to his clock, Harry noticed it was time for him to get dressed. Opening his wardrobe, he looked in his mirror hanging on the inside door. No longer was Harry small and skinny, he had matured surprisingly over the first few weeks of summer holidays. Standing at around 5 foot 9, his knees were no longer knobby. His eyes were even more startling green than before. His expression in the mirror held a piercing gaze, but soft, instead of harsh. His hair had settled slightly, no longer untidy and scruffy, it looked slightly windswept. Overall, Harry had a certain mature air around him. He radiated a sense of courage. Indeed, Harry had turned into a rather good-looking guy. Harry had noticed the change in height, and his eyes, but had failed to notice his toned arm and leg muscles, where he had been hanging on to a broomstick, playing Quidditch. Even though he tried to be modest, there was no denying Harry Potter was most probably the best Seeker the Griffindor team had ever had. Getting dressed quickly, and combing his hair, something he hadn't in a long time, he quietly headed down stairs into the kitchen. Entering the room, Harry looked around the sparkling white pristine walls and work surfaces. Harry's aunt, Petunia had her back turned to him, as she let her criticizing eyes sweep over the next-door neighbors rhododendrons. Harry turned toward the fridge and took out a cartoon of milk. Semi skimmed. Harry thought Dudley wouldn't be very happy. Milk meant healthy. Healthy meant diet. Harry remembered that he had heard his aunt and uncle talking late into the night a few days ago, something about Dudley going on another diet, because his PE instructor had informed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that during P.E he had to use his Smeltings stick to support him while he was standing up. When the Smeltings nurse told Aunt Petunia that Dudley could have a heart attack, she swore that she would never see her Dudiekins in danger. So she had a plan. Instead of the pathetic regime that Dudley had to follow last year, aunt Petunia set about planning her own dieting scheme. Last week had been pasta. Aunt Petunia's theory was to give Dudley a half and half meal. For mains, they had to eat healthily, and if Dudley specifically wanted desert, he had to finish his first course without complaining. Healthily had another meaning to Vernon Dursley, but we won't go into that.Harry took a glass and filled it half way with milk, closed the fridge and sat down at the table, waiting for his Aunt to turn around and instruct him to do what ever jobs needed to be done. But to his surprise, as his Aunt looked over her shoulder, she noticed Harry, and looked deep into his eyes and said, "How would you like to come shopping with me? We've got to get something in London. I got a letter from your Head of House this morning." Harry was shocked and quickly jumped to a question, " What about Uncle Vernon?" "Oh, he's gone to work with Dudley, he's hoping that Dudley will following his fathers footsteps." To be continued at some strange point in the month, maybe.lol!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW !!!!! Please??? 


End file.
